The present invention relates to debugging program code and more particularly to debugging multiple function calls.
Computer programs must be debugged prior to become error free in execution. Debugging involves searching the program code, or disassembly code, for errors. In some instances, a user that is debugging program code scans the program code for function calls, typically, because in many instances errors in the program code involve the function calls. Scanning the program code for function calls can be time consuming. This is primarily because function calls jump around and nest throughout the program code, making it difficult to track the flow of the program code.
During debugging, the user typically has to step into all of the functions rather than just the function the user is interested in. For example, if a function includes
total (get first value, get second value) 
the user must first step into the get first value function and step out. Then, the user must step into the get second value function and step out. Finally, the user can step into the total portion of the function. This methodology has disadvantages. The user cannot go directly to the function he is concerned with without first parsing the other functions. Second, tracking the functions becomes difficult.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method of debugging multiple function calls in a block of program code is provided. The method includes examining a line of code within the block of program code; detecting if the line of code is a call instruction; and if the line of code is a call instruction, setting a first variable equal to a destination of the call instruction; setting a second variable equal to a name derived from the first variable; and adding the first and second variable to a function list. The method also includes presenting the function list to a user.
In another aspect of the present invention, a computer program product readable by a computing system and encoding instructions for a computer process for debugging multiple function calls in a block of program code is provided. The computer process comprises instructions analogous to that described above.
In another aspect of the present invention, a system for debugging multiple function calls in a block of program code is provided. The system includes an analyze module, a call module, a first address module, a name module, a record module, and a choice module. The analyze module examines a line of code within the block of program code. The call module detects if the line of code is a call instruction. The first address module sets a first variable equal to a destination of the call instruction. A name module sets a second variable equal to a name derived from the first variable. The record module adds the first and second variables to a function list. The choice module presents the function list to a user.
The invention may be implemented as a computer process, a computing system, or as an article of manufacture such as a computer program product. The computer program product may be a computer storage medium readable by a computer system and encoding a computer program of instructions for executing a computer process. The computer program product may also be a propagated signal on a carrier readable by a computing system and encoding a computer program of instructions for executing a computer process.